


On the Plane

by SparkleTindi



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, super fluffy, using teammates as pillows in a platonic way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleTindi/pseuds/SparkleTindi
Summary: This is NOT about the postseason, which I'm still processing, but written after the November 18 loss to the Preds at in Nashville. This is when I was starting to realize this team was committed to more than just improving from last year so I wrote a thing. And then they went and proved me right like the beauties they are.Figured it was appropriate to post it today. Thank you to @Hils for giving it the once-over and making sure I'm not shaming my ancestors.





	On the Plane

They were all tired, but it wasn’t a good tired like it had been on the flight east. This was the deep exhaustion of doing everything you could to stave off defeat and losing anyway.

For the guys who had been here last year, unease wove through the exhaustion. This was when it had all come crashing down before. What if it did again? None of the vets were mean enough to talk about it near the rookies, or at least not where Gabe could hear.

Comeau muttered, “It was injuries and losing Dutchy that started it last year.”

Nate said, “This  _ isn’t  _ last year,” and he sounded like he meant that. The kid had taken his responsibility seriously from the start and Gabe was grateful for the help. “We do okay at home,” Nate added.

“Thank God for that,” Gabe said, and the other guys in earshot nodded. “We’ll be all right, Combs. Rinne carried his team to the Cup Final last year. He has games like that.”

“Seems to have a bunch of them against us,” EJ grumbled, but his sounded like more normal grouchiness after a loss rather than a sense of doom. “I thought for sure at least one of yours was gonna go in, Landy.”

“If only,” Gabe agreed, relaxing as the chatter developed into specific postgame grumbling and the tone lightened.

He went back to the back to check on Varly; goalies took every loss personally and Varly could be pretty bad about if if you’d let him. “Fine,” the Russian grunted when he saw his captain and Gabe couldn’t help but smile. Seeing that, Varly relaxed a bit.

“Sorry. Could have stopped more.”

“Yeah and we could have scored on one of our thousand power plays,” Gabe retorted. “We’ll get ‘em next time.”

The captain made sure everyone was doing all right before going back to his seat; he normally did this in the locker room, but the quick turnaround before their flight meant he hadn’t had time. He made sure Miro knew how proud they were of his first goal, then returned to the front of the plane.

Before Gabe could get settled, Coach waved him over. “Everyone doing okay?” he asked quietly.

“Yeah mostly just tired,” Gabe said. “Long couple of days.” They went over their own postmortem of the game, not fun but necessary, and then Gabe finally got to sit down, dropping between EJ and Nate.

Tyson, on Nate’s other side, was already asleep, EJ was reading, and Nate was playing something on his phone. The younger man looked up and said, “How are you doing? You could easily have had another hatty tonight.”

Gabe huffed a soft laugh; Tyson could sleep through a hurricane, but he didn’t want to bug the others. “Rinne had my number; always has. It’s fine. We’ll get ‘em at home.” He groaned. “Man, I’m tired.”

“Well, rest up, because the Pizzarena isn’t gonna be any more friendly than the Joe was.”

“At least you didn’t almost get hit with an octopus,” EJ retorted, and Gabe chuckled. “If you fall asleep on me, try not to drool,” the defenseman added.

“Nate’s a better pillow,” the Swede retorted, and both the other two laughed as Nate preened. “Don’t get full of yourself,” Gabe added. “Tys is the best pillow but he stole the window seat.”

“On purpose,” the smaller defenseman murmured, not quite completely asleep after all. “Nate’s a more patient pillow.” Tyson opened one eye. “You’re wiggly when you’re frustrated.”

Nate shrugged when Gabe looked at him. “Yeah, you kind of are. It’s okay.”

“See?” was the comment from Tyson, both eyes closed again.

“That’s fine. I knew you didn’t really love me,” Gabe replied, settling down against Nate, since he had permission anyway. “I’ll try not to drool and at least I don’t snore.”

EJ put his book away and settled into his seat. “Try not to kick me if you do get wiggly.”

“No promises,” Gabe replied sleepily.

As everyone settled down, Nate muttered, “It is different this year. We’re gonna prove it.”

“Yeah,” Gabe agreed with a yawn. “We are.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who doesn't know: The Joe is Joe Louis Arena, the former home of the Detroit Red Wings, and the Pizzarena is the Little Caesar's Arena, their current home. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for everything, Avs.


End file.
